This invention relates generally to blades in a gas turbine engine, and specifically to clips to connect a blade root to a rotor disk.
A blade in a gas turbine engine has a root, which connects to the rotor disk, and a tip opposite the root. The thickness of the blade greatly changes over a short length at the root. The root enables the airfoil to withstand typical operational loads from rotation and bending and loads from foreign object strikes. The root typically slides into a slot in a rotor disk to hold the airfoil in place while the rotor disk is spinning.